


A Fucker's End

by tigereyes45



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, He doesn't even get a chance to be an asshole in this, Short One Shot, Trent Ikithon Dies, and she's not about to just let him go, but somehow he still is, veth isn't the forgiving type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: This is a fanfic about Trent Ikithon dying.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 40





	A Fucker's End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as the episode was ending. A shitty, quick little piece, but I enjoyed writing it haha

The fight with Trent is coming to an end. In the ruins of this room that was meant to just be a halfway meeting place. Somewhere they could exchange words and then disappear. As if they had never talked to begin with. Now parts of it are on fire. Bodies of his former teacher’s students lie strewn about. They made their choice. Just as Trent had. Just as Bren once did.

Now Caleb is barely standing. Blood trickles openly, and freely down his right arm. It’s broken, he’s sure of it. The pain is pale in comparison to what his heart is feeling. Unbridled rage wages war in his chest’s steady drum. Trent can’t lift his head. He’s nothing but a broken old man, left lying on his back now. Destroyed. Just like he had left Bren feeling like.

Slowly the hurt wizard makes his way over to the defeated man. Without even thinking about it his hand conjures a flame. The start to a fireball. If he so feels the need to use it.

“I’m so proud of you,” Words he intends to be his last. They were selected long ago. He has been planning for this all along after all. Every instance of pain, every moment of growth, Ikithon would claim it all.

Caleb isn’t going to let him anymore.

Defeated, left feeling empty, Caleb turns away. This fight is done. He proved he could do it. He defeated Ikithon. Not alone but still, in the past he never could have ever even imagined getting this far.

“Caleb!” Veth’s voice cuts through like one of her arrows. It pierces through the fog in his mind. Slicing past the flames of hatred feeding his body adrenaline. “Where are you going?” As he looks down, hope finds it’s way back into his eyes.

“Home.”

“B-but, but what about him?”

Before Caleb can answer her someone else thankfully does. “He’s done. There’s no reason to stay here.”

“But he’s not dead! We can finish him!” Veth looks ready to jump at the old man. Her anger somehow outmatches Caleb’s in a way different from his own.

Caduceus rests one of his large hands on Caleb’s shoulder. His touch brings comfort. It warms him in a way not even the flames of his magic can. “Let’s just get out of here. We need to put some space between us and this place, and you,” gently he turns Caleb around to face him. “you need to rest.”

“Ja,” There’s a numb feeling in his legs. As if they too were too relieved for it to be over to carry him any longer. They wobble him too and fro between Caduceus and Veth.

“Then you should rest Caleb, but this isn’t over. Not yet.” Reloading her crossbow Veth’s face switches from worry to a soft smile, before finally resting on anger.

“Veth!”

“Don’t worry Caleb.” She pushes her way past in between himself and Caduceus. The taller man quickly catches him again. Steadying Caleb on his feet again Caduceus frowns. His eyebrows furrow as they hear Veth’s boot click against the side of Trent’s head. Caduceus looks at him with sad eyes. “You don’t have to watch.”

“I do.”

That warmth nips at him around the edges of Cad’s fingertips.

“I understand.” There’s an edge to his voice. While Caleb holds no doubt that Cad truly understands, he can tell that he’s judging his choice. So is Caleb. Is this the right choice? Does watching it happen, refusing to lift a finger to stop it, still set him down the path Trent had land out for him? Perhaps it takes away what little agency Caleb had fought for.

His eyes narrow at the sight of Veth standing over Trent’s body. She pulls back her leg before kicking him several more times. Then when not even those old, crusty fingers twitch anymore, she releases a single bolt into his head. Putting an end to Trent Ikithon. Clearing the way for Caleb to replace him still.

“There was a better way to handle that.” Caduceus’ mutters to himself, but Caleb can’t help but think that for once the firbolg is wrong. It didn’t matter how this was handled. There’s no such thing as a better way with a monster like him.


End file.
